


EGS Flashfic Week 2020

by 2ndPersonPlural



Category: El Goonish Shive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28309764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2ndPersonPlural/pseuds/2ndPersonPlural
Summary: This is my entry for EGS flashfic week 2020, a project formerly by @egsreactions, reintroduced by ZeeMcZed (they may be the same person, now that I think about it.  I’m not sure.)  I only ended up doing the one day, unfortunately. Here are the details for this year: https://www.reddit.com/r/elgoonishshive/comments/ia07wf/announcing_egs_flashfic_week_20siders/
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	EGS Flashfic Week 2020

**Author's Note:**

> I rolled 18, 3, and 19: Luke and Tedd Netflix & chilling. Wonderful.

It’s funny how much you can learn about someone in a day, particularly when that day is spent in the most decked-out home magic lab in the state. Maybe the only home magic lab in the state. Luke and Tedd hadn’t talked much before, but the awkwardness had quickly dissolved as they ran test after test of Luke’s powers. Professional questions had turned to idle conversation, and they discovered they shared a love of C-list thrillers. Unfortunately, Birdemic: Shock and Terror didn’t turn out to be so-bad-it’s-good.

“Is… is this a joke?” Luke asked, visibly confused and distressed. "Is this part of the testing, gauging my reaction to a hostile environment?“

"No,” Tedd replied, grinning in delight. "This is pure, unadulterated movie magic. A classic. They don’t make movies like this anymore.“

Luke still wasn’t quite sure Tedd wasn’t an evil mastermind — Justin had assured him Tedd was “chill”, but the memory of that aura was still burned into his memory, not to mention his retinas — or he would have voiced his disagreement. Luckily, the movie presented plenty of distractions from its own deficiencies, in the form of worse deficiencies:  
"So wait, the birds spit acid now?”

“They spit acid the whole time. It’s part of the mutation. I’ll explain the science later, but this could totally happen.”


End file.
